Bonding Exercises
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Iris is really bored, and while trying to find someone, she discovers Caitlin doing something she never imagined the doctor doing - tap dancing. However, while shocked at first, Iris soon finds herself joining Cait on the dance floor. Because what better way to bond with someone than dance with them? (fans of Cait and Iris/them as friends, this is for you all. ;) ) Cover art by me!
1. Chapter 1

**This one shot probably takes place sometime in season 3, after Cait realizes she has powers. and it was an idea that I had that was just sounded too good to let go of. XD Hope y'all enjoy!**

Iris was really bored as of late.

She and Barry had tried to work things out, but soon enough, it became clear that they just weren't as compatible as they had always thought. So today, she was trying to find out where he was to clear up anything he possibly misunderstood when they split.

And somehow, she had ended up on a lower floor than the normal lab, trying to locate him.

But when she got to one of the floors... she heard a very odd sound. It sounded almost like banging, and it was kind of odd since repairs weren't often needed on this particular floor.

And when she found the source of the noise...

She was stunned beyond words at what she saw.

Caitlin was tap dancing.

And she looked so... so peaceful while she did it. She had her eyes closed, and from the brief twirls she did, Iris could tell she was feeling very peaceful. Something prompted Iris to speak, but she held back her voice. She didn't want to disturb Caitlin.

She looked so graceful as she tapped across the floor, and she looked to be doing every step she could with precision. Iris had absolutely no idea Caitlin could tap dance, and if you had told her that one week ago, she would have laughed and said there was no way, as Caitlin didn't give off a dancer vibe whatsoever.

But suddenly, a squeal snapped Iris out of her trance.

Caitlin had her mouth covered, and she had stopped tap dancing.

"I-Iris!" she exclaimed. "H-HI! How l-long have you-"

"About a minute," Iris said. "So... you can tap dance."

"Well... uh, yeah, I guess I can," Caitlin said. "I was into it when I was little, and only recently picked it up again... but I love it."

"And Cisco claims you don't have a life," Iris chuckled. Caitlin let out a bit of a laugh at that. "So, um... you wanna keep on, or-"

"Actually, I've got a better idea," Caitlin smiled. "Why don't you join me?"

"Oh no no no," Iris said, "I'd rather just watch you!"

"C'mon!" Caitlin said, holding out her hands. "I have another two pairs of tap shoes in my purse..."

Iris sighed. "Sure. Why not?"

Caitlin smiled, and dug out the spare pairs. She handed the one Iris picked to her, and before long, she was ready to tap.

"Alright, take my hand if you need it," Caitlin said, "balance is crucial when it comes to tap dancing."

"Gotcha," Iris said, taking a hold of Caitlin's hand. "So what's first?"

"You gotta know the basics before you get into the complex stuff," Caitlin explained. "Lets start with a shuffle. Just take the ball of your foot forward and backward, like this."

Caitlin did a small shuffle, and Iris copied her.

"Good job!" Caitlin smiled. "Now, try a flap. It's like this..."

Caitlin took the ball of her foot forward, then tapped it down on the floor. "Don't use your heel. Try it!"

Iris tried the flap, and even though she used her heel the first few times, she eventually was able to do it perfectly.

"This is really fun!" Iris said.

"I'm so happy you like it!" Caitlin smiled. "I had a feeling you would though."

"Does it get more complex? I'm assuming yes," the newest tapper said.

"Oh yes indeed," Caitlin replied. "Just watch this."

She then did a series of faster-than-life running flaps, a triple time step, and a scissor step, three of the hardest tap dance steps out there. And she did them faster than Iris could keep up with.

"W-Wow..." Iris marveled. "Cait, how are you so good at this?"

"Years and years of practice," Caitlin said. "Truth be told, I've been tapping since I was seven. My mom and dad were trying to get me into dancing, and although I insisted it wasn't for me, I quickly found tap fun. I also like ballet, but tap was what stuck with me. And I was dancing as often as I could up until I was twelve, and my dad passed away. I picked it up for a bit again when I was sixteen and desperately needed a hobby, and I've been doing it off and on ever since. Now... If we finally manage to make all this stuff blow over, I think I wanna take dance up as a side-thing, because I think its really something I should try and take more lessons for."

Caitlin then realized how she had basically told Iris everything there was to know about her history with dance. "S-Sorry about the history lesson..."

"It was one of the most oddly beautiful lectures I've ever heard," Iris said. "And... I don't want this to sound awkward... but if you decide to take classes again, could I join you?"

"Of course!" Caitlin said. "Nothing would make me prouder!"

Iris smiled, and hugged her new friend... truth be told, she had desired this for a long time. But now all the stars seemed to be in alignment.

"Now, you wanna learn a tap dance? As in, a routine?" Caitlin asked.

"Sure!" Iris said. "uh... any songs you have in mind?"

"How about Footloose? Its got a good tapping beat," Caitlin suggested.

"Awesome!" Iris said, giving two thumbs up.

"Okay, so first you start off with a..."

* * *

Caitlin showed Iris the routine, which she shortened to the first chorus so she could get it all.

"Alright, now shuffle shuffle step," Caitlin said. Iris did the steps, and finished the routine with grace.

"Well done!" Caitlin said, applauding her. "I'm seriously so proud of you right now..."

"I'm so happy!" Iris giggled. "Or... should I say, tappy?"

"You have my respect now," Caitlin said. "My utmost respect."

Iris smiled once more. "So...if you don't mind me asking, when can we do this again?"

"We can meet here tomorrow, since it is Saturday then," Caitlin said. "We could also have a much longer class."

"Sounds awesome!" Iris smiled. "Well... I guess this is goodbye for tonight."

"Guess so," Caitlin said. "But I've had so much fun. I really have."

"Same here!" Iris said. "Oh, I'm assuming you'll want your tap shoes back-"

"Keep them!" Caitlin said. "The other pair is just a spare one, I literally never use the ones you're wearing. I actually bought them with the sole intention of selling them or giving them away."

"O-Oh wow, thank you Caitlin!" Iris exclaimed.

"No trouble," Caitlin said.

And with that, the two tapped off into the night... until they got to the first floor. Because they didn't want to scratch up their taps.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Maybe I'll continue this if you guys want. XD**

 **Either way, I'll do more with Caitlin tapping, trust me. XD See y'all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**okie, this is another idea that I absolutely had to do. XD it takes place in the episode "Girls Night Out", only it takes place a bit later in the season and its Felicity that's getting married.**

 **I'm also really sick at the moment. But writing this has thankfully managed to lift my mood - I hope you all enjoy! :D**

It was Felicity Smoak's bachelorette party, and Caitlin and Iris were going all out.

They had reserved a table at Felicity's favorite restaurant, and had even prepared a special surprise for the end of the night...

Since Iris had become a lot better in her tap dancing skills, and it was now known between the two that Felicity was a superb tapper herself, they had rented out a few hours for a dance studio room where they could tap till their ankles broke (which may happen. They both knew it was as dangerous as it was fun to tap.)

"You guys, this is the best bachelorette party I could've ever asked for," the bride-to-be of Oliver Queen smiled warmly. "Thank you both so much."

"No need to thank us, gorgeous," Caitlin said. "This is your night."

"And... we have another surprise for you," Iris said.

"What is it?" Felicity asked excitedly.

"We've both spoken, and since we know you can too..." Caitlin said, smiling and gesturing for Iris to deliver the surprise.

"We're all going to go tap dancing!" Iris said.

"W-Wait... I'm sorry, what?!" Felicity exclaimed, the smile on her face growing bigger by the second.

"We all can tap dance, so why not?" Caitlin smiled, shrugging. "And its your bachelorette party! Plus, its been to long since I had a good tap session."

"You all can tap dance! I can tap dance!" Felicity babbled adorably. "Oh my gosh... we all can tap dance!"

"I love tap; its super fun!" Iris said. "And probably one of the best pastimes I've come across."

"And plus, I got us a studio for a few hours," Caitlin smiled.

"You guys... Let's do it!" she shrieked happily.

"Well, we should probably finish eating first," Caitlin said.

"Good point," the two other women agreed.

And in about the span of twenty minutes, the trio had ended up at the studio. They had changed out of their fancy dresses into more casual clothes, and their tap shoes of course.

"I got us a room rented out for about four hours, it was a lot cheaper than I expected," smiled Caitlin. "You gals ready to tap your troubles away?"

"Sounds like the best time ever to me," Iris smiled.

"Best bachelorette party I could ever ask for," Felicity said. "Just a couple girlfriends tap dancing the night away... gosh, I am blessed."

"We love you too," Caitlin said.

"Now... let's get tapping," Iris said.

"Lets!" Felicity agreed.

* * *

Iris and Felicity were now doing a small duet that involved some swing steps, and Caitlin was stomping out the beat of the music from the bench in the back of the room.

Felicity was giggling from all the excitement she was able to tap out, and Iris had a smile glued to her face as she danced. Apparently, Caitlin was also a pretty good whistler, and had demonstrated some of her skill in that department.

"And, et-voila!" the two women gasped, stretching out in a fancy pose.

"Great job you guys!" Caitlin clapped. "You did so good!"

"Oh, stop it you," Felicity giggled.

"You dance for us now," Iris said. "You've been sitting on that bench and haven't gotten a chance to stretch your legs, go on up there!"

"Oh, if you insist," Caitlin giggled, getting up.

"She's so gorgeous when she dances," Iris said.

"You haven't seen her true potential yet," Felicity smiled. "When she wants to, this woman can _dance_. And she'll let you know it!"

Caitlin, meanwhile, was exhibiting true grace as she strode across the floor like an angel... a very loud one, but an angel nonetheless.

However...

Something bad happened.

She slipped, and landed on her side.

"Oh god, Cait!" Felicity said. She and Iris rushed to Caitlin's side, and she was cringing.

"Guys...get ready for a hell of a night," Caitlin cringed.

"Why?" Iris asked. "A-Are you okay?"

"Oh... oh you'll see," she grimaced.

Her hair then began to turn crystal white, and Iris and Felicity immediately knew what was coming... or rather, who.

In a few seconds, Killer Frost was sitting pretty in the middle of the floor. "Oh, hey ladies... ew, what are these cinder-blocks on my feet?"

"They're called 'tap shoes'," Iris said. "And... you don't want to kill us?"

"Nope, not into that stuff, never was," Frost muttered. "Hey, can we check out a bar I like? Never mind, as soon as I change, we'll head there."

Frost then strutted out and grabbed her dress, muttering about how much she hated pink.

"I think we'll have to put the tap dancing on hold, sorry," Iris said, an apologetic look on her face.

"Don't worry, I've got... a very interesting feeling about this," Felicity said, already unbuckling her tap shoes. "Besides, we can always come back after."

* * *

Frost led Iris and Felicity to a local club, where the lights weren't as extreme as some clubs they knew, and the music wasn't the worst.

"Here we are, my favorite club," Frost smiled.

"What is... 'Night Of Zombies'?" asked Felicity. Frost stared at her like she was an idiot.

"A night where people get so drunk they turn into zombies, for the most part," Frost chuckled. "Caity came here a few times... poor thing got so much applause for her performances, yet her heart left heavy. Shame, I remember this 'tap dancing' stuff always cheered her up. Didn't work for a bit."

"Well, why are we here again?" asked Iris.

"I wanted to see how good I am at this tap dancing thing just using Cait's memories of all those steps," Frost smirked. "I'd bet anything I leave her with three guys... frozen in place."

"Hey, Iris," Felicity whispered. "C'mere for a sec..."

"What's up?" Iris asked.

"I... I don't think Frost is as mean as she comes across," said the IT girl. "She seems... softer than before."

"I know," Iris said. "Wait... I got an idea."

"Go for it," Felicity said.

"Her, Frost," Iris said gently. "Uh... have you ever tried to tap dance yourself?"

"No..." Frost answered, a bit hesitant in her tone. "Why do you ask?"

"You'd love it!" Iris said. "Its so much fun! And its got a lot of risk, I've sprained my ankles quite a lot doing some of the stuff Caitlin has shown me."

"And plus, its loud and disturbs apartment neighbors!" exclaimed Felicity. "Its everything you'd love!"

"Hm... it does seem kinda cool," Frost shrugged. "Anything else?"

"You can take out all your anger on the floor, not like its gonna fight back," Iris pointed out.

"And it takes your mind off of a lot," Felicity added. "Don't tell Oliver this, but sometimes I use his mat as a tap board and then blame the scratches on someone else."

Frost let out a quick giggle, but quickly silenced herself.

"Look, all we're saying is there's no shame in liking something, or someone," Iris continued. "I can tell you put on a thick and icy persona because its what's expected of you, but... if you have a soft side that you're scared of showing because of what people might think, you've got two girls here who love you no matter what."

"Absolutely," Felicity smiled.

Frost bit her lip. "I... never really had any friends. So... this... this means a lot."

"I knew you were a big ol' softie," Iris chuckled, hugging the ice queen.

"Shut up!" Frost whined, but she was smiling slightly.

"So... you wanna go back to the studio?" asked Felicity. "We still have two hours left on the room. We'll show you some cool tap stuff!"

"Hmm... fine, but only because you're forcing me," Frost muttered.

"Oh yeah, totally," Iris chuckled. "C'mon, softie. Lets go destroy some hardwood."

* * *

It was now two hours later... Felicity had been dropped off by the other two women at her apartment, and several hugs and cheek kisses were exchanged between them all. Frost had turned back into Caitlin after the impromptu tap lesson, and she was so happy that the two managed to get Frost to admit she was really a big softie at the center of her frozen heart.

And now, tired but triumphant, Caitlin and Iris had their hands and heads on each other's shoulders as they walked back into the lab.

"Wow...what a night, huh?" Caitlin sighed.

"Indeed it was," Iris said. "I had a great time. I know Felicity did too."

"Me too," she smiled. "Hey... if you ever want to tap dance with either of us, I'm always available. I love doing it with you."

"I love tap dancing too, so sure thing," Iris smiled. "And also... I love you Cait."

"I love you too, Iris," Caitlin said, hugging Iris. She hugged her back, and the two best friends were happy that such a thing like tap dancing had led to them bonding.

Suddenly, Barry and Cisco walked back into the lab. Cisco looked hammered as hell, but Barry looked perfectly sober.

"Hey Caaaitlinnn, Irissh," Cisco said, before passing out.

"He had a rough night," Barry said. "And...why are you two wearing tap shoes?"

Caitlin and Iris looked down at their feet, and sure enough, they were... they had forgot to change shoes.

Shock was on their faces at first, but as they looked up, the two girls just smiled at one another.

"We just had a great night," Iris said.

"And if it was tap dancing that made it great, so be it," Caitlin said. "Oh, and we know you can too. You should join us sometime!"

And with that, the two women walked out of the lab, their shoes clacking underneath them, and Barry was left dazed and confused.

"How'd they know..." he muttered.

 **#FrostyIsABigOlSoftie (I am so sorry. XD)**

 **That's it for this chapter! :D If you guys wanna suggest a prompt, I'll do my best to write it! I'm marking this as complete for now tho, at least until I get another idea. XD See you guys soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As per Write-To-You's request (yeah you should definitely check her out because she's AWESOME), Barry will be tapping with the ladies! XD**

 **And yes, I drew the cover art. I hope y'all like it! X3**

 **Aight, let's get started. ;D**

To be honest...

The four in the room had no idea what the hell had just happened.

One minute, Barry and Cisco had returned to STAR Labs after fighting some dude named "Music Meister", everyone else had headed out...

And the next, they had all been knocked out somehow...

And were now in some weird, 1920's-esque world. They were all dressed in vintage clothing; Barry and Cisco were in suits and coats, and Caitlin and Iris were in dresses and heels.

"Welcome to my world!" Music Meister exclaimed, smiling radiantly. "I'm happy to have you all here! Hope you all enjoy your stay."

"Uh yeah, totally enjoying the fact that we're gonna be stuck in the 20's for goodness knows how long!" Cisco exclaimed.

"Well... what do we have to do?" Caitlin asked.

"Just enjoy your stay! This is a rare occasion that I let someone join me on my adventures, I come here every so often to watch the shows," he said. "Oh, look! One's starting now!"

And indeed one was.

The lights had dimmed slightly, and a very familiar noise to Iris and Caitlin sounded across the place...

The sound of a tap dancer's shoes making a beat.

They both then realized that the actual dancer was the adoptive sister of Supergirl, Alex Danvers. Barry and Cisco looked impressed, but not nearly as much as Iris or Caitlin, the two known tap dancers of the team (even though their talent is still top secret).

And dammit she was good...

"Whoo! Go Leah!" Music Meister called, and she gave a supportive smile.

"I thought her name was Alex," Cisco whispered.

"Oh, everyone in here has different names to their real world counterparts," Music Meister said.

"That's odd," Barry said.

Music Meister laughed loudly. "Oh, I forgot to mention, this place has a lot of dangerous people! I suggest you don't piss anyone off!

* * *

Caitlin and Iris had walked away from the other two, but had eventually caught up with Barry. And now, they were now in a room that had a small makeup chair and booth, a piano, and a lot of lighting.

"It's beautiful," Caitlin said.

"Can't deny that," smiled Barry.

"Wait... Hang on a sec," Iris said, and then she slammed her foot down.

"Hold on," Caitlin said, and she repeated Iris' actions.

They were louder than normal...

"Oh, I forgot!" Music Meister said, popping in out of nowhere. "This room is what I call 'the tapping room'! Its where Leah, or as you all call her, Alex, goes to practice her steps since she doesn't actually have tap shoes."

"Oh... makes sense," Barry shrugged.

"Hey, while you're all here... why don't you all do some tap dancing yourselves?" Music Meister suggested. "C'mon! You all could have so much fun!"

"Uh... I don't think," Barry began, but Caitlin interrupted him.

"Why not? Let's do it!" she said happily. "C'mon Iris!"

Iris giggled, and joined hands with her gal pal on the tap floor. They broke out into an acapella swing/tap fused routine, dancing with so much precision and grace that even Music Meister was impressed.

Barry, meanwhile, was having a mini heart attack.

"They're gorgeous, aren't they?" Music Meister chuckled.

"Y-Yeah," Barry muttered.

"Allen, why don't you join them?" he suggested. "I know you can tap dance too..."

"Yeah, come on Barry!" Caitlin called, not stopping. "Have some fun!"

"Oh, I couldn't!" Barry chuckled.

"Oh come on Barry! Its so much fun!" Iris said happily, before joining arms with Caitlin once more.

Barry sighed, and stepped forward.

Then he began to tear it up.

"Woohoo!" Iris cheered.

"Take it Barry!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"Good golly!" exclaimed Music Meister.

Barry was really, _really_ good at it too. Caitlin was probably a professional, and Barry was actually pretty close.

"C'mon guys!" he called, gesturing for Iris and Caitlin.

The three then danced together for another two minutes or so, and by the time it was over, they were all happy and worn out.

"Now that was fun!" Caitlin laughed.

"It really was!" Barry smiled.

"I don't know why tap dancing is so fun... it just is!" Iris laughed.

"I was thoroughly entertained... so beautiful," Music Meister said. "I'll call of the invisible gangsters, you all have proved your point! You now are free to continue on with the script like any normal day!"

"Wait, what?"

* * *

Everyone slowly started to wake up, rubbing their heads and cringing... it had been a bumpy ride back to reality.

"Hey-hey, you're awake! Finally!" HR laughed. "It was getting super boring without ya Cisco!"

"It'll continue to be boring too, I feel like I have the worst hangover ever..." Cisco muttered, clutching his stomach. "And all I did was play piano... is it really that bad for me?"

"And we tap danced like there was no tomorrow," Iris cringed. She suddenly realized what she had said, and quickly reversed her words. "Which is odd, considering I can't dance at all."

"Uh, yeah sis," Wally chuckled. "If there's anything I know about you... its that you treat coffee like a king, and you have two left feet."

"Speak for yourself," Iris laughed back. Joe didn't try to stop the mini-quarrel his two kids were getting into, but joined most of the people as they walked out. The only three that remained were Barry, Caitlin, and Iris.

"You two are great tap dancers," Barry smiled.

"Well, so were you," Caitlin smirked.

"Oh please... that was just a dream," Barry said. Then, he proceeded to get up and walk out, but Caitlin and Iris stayed behind.

"You know damn well as I do that we're having a dance marathon tonight," Caitlin said.

"Read my mind once again," Iris smiled.

"You got all your steps right! And that was an on-the-spot routine!" Caitlin exclaimed. "Just... h-how?"

"It all just kinda came to me," she shrugged. "But you... the moment you heard your shoes start clacking, you were already thinking up a routine."

"Guilty as charged," she blushed. "Oh, and also... do you think Alex is actually a tap dancer?"

"Not yet, but next time we see her, I'll definitely ask her," Iris said. "Because... dang that woman can dance."

* * *

 **I really hope Alex was known in the Flash world at this time... if not, sowwy. Its been a while since I watched the third season. XD**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! :D As always, if you have any suggestions for a future chapter, just lemme know!**


End file.
